


Kids Will Be Kids

by AzureXSnake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kid Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureXSnake/pseuds/AzureXSnake
Summary: Anonymous asked: Can I request a scenario where Lev, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Tsukishima are babysitting their troublesome 5 year old cousin with their s/o and the kid keeps nuzzling into her chest when he hugs her, asking for kisses on the cheeks and lips, and saying they're better suited for her than them? Haha, thanks so much! I'm looking forward to your response! (:
Kudos: 2
Collections: Admin Blue's Work





	1. Lev

“Why is it that you like _____-chan so much more than me?“ Lev pouts from his spot on the couch where he’s stretched in despondence.

“Because she’s pretty, obviously,” the pipsqueak replies, sticking out his tongue before running up to her. “Hey, _____-san, can you pick me up?”

“Of course I can!” And with a swoop and a twirl, the child is balanced safely on her hip. “How’s that Jun-kun?” she questions, nuzzling the child’s cheek.

He goes wide-eyed and shouts, “The best! _____-san is the best!” Lev’s bottom lip becomes more pronounced as his cousin snuggles into his girlfriend’s chest. She just giggles at the innocent gesture and tells Lev to move over so she can sit.

He does and she plops down, kid in lap and eskimo kisses him.

Seeing his chance, Lev scoots impossibly close and wraps his arms around her and his cousin. The kiss he plants on her lips is light and sweet, making her smile as he pulls back and smirks at Jun.

“You shouldn’t kiss Lev!” he proclaims indignantly, to which she only chuckles and asks why not while Lev blows a victory raspberry at the 5-year-old.

“Because _____-san should be my girlfriend instead!” The clinging that ensues is enough to push her back further into the couch, winding her slightly.

“No way.” And suddenly Lev is also in her lap, getting in on the pile-drive. “_____-chan is mine!”

“You’re both five!” she shouts as her laughter fills the room. Lev’s hands find her face and he gives her a less than innocent kiss, finally causing his cousin to flee and ‘bleh’ at the display. They don’t mind and only smile at each other.


	2. Oikawa

"Takeru-kun,“ she calls, chasing the setter’s cousin around the backyard in a game of tag. Days like this, it was obvious to Oikawa how he had fallen for her. Even nature itself seemed to adore her with the way the sun lit up her every gorgeous feature and the wind graced her skin with its cool touch.

Seeing that she had finally caught up to him and was now giving him a piggy-back ride, Oikawa felt a little left out and decided it was time to leave his spot in the shade and join them.

“I’ll take him, _____-chan,” he says, leaning in to kiss her only to be stopped by tiny hands covering her lips.

“_____-san is mine. You can’t have her.” The statement shocks both of them while the source of said shock locks his legs around her waist.

“T-Takeru-kun, what’re you saying?” she sputters.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” The dangerous tone in Oikawa’s voice makes her take a step back instinctively.

She definitely does not like what it means for the poor kid on her back, who happens to be staring defiantly at the older boy.“Hey, Takeru-kun.”

“Yeah?” The steadiness of his voices spurs her own rebelliousness and she whispers a quick ‘hang on' before bolting away, with Oikawa left in her dust.

“You’re supposed to be on my side, _____-chan,” they can hear him whine as they continue into the house, making for more obstacles once her boyfriend gives chase. “You know I’m going to catch you,” he practically sings upon stepping foot into his home.

They know he’s right but they’re having way too much fun to care. She’s already found a hiding spot for the both of them, though, it’s not a very good one. The Oikawa household is unfortunately lacking as far as hide-and-seek standards go. It’s not her fault the only halfway decent, but still absolutely horrible, refuge is Oikawa’s closet…

It doesn’t take long at all until the door is flung open and light floods the small space. Takeru takes off past his cousin and out to wherever. Oikawa doesn’t go after him. Instead, he extents a hand to her and hoists her up and into the air for him to catch bridal style.

He leans down, breath tickling a small patch of her neck, and whispers ‘mine.’ The nip he leaves makes his words indisputable, not that she’d want to argue against them either way.

“Yeah, maybe just a little bit.”


	3. Iwaizumi

It’s hot, so so hot. With the air-conditioning broken at the Iwaizumi residence, the sweltering weather’s made at least a million times more miserable and, somehow, Mana actually still finds herself able to do something other than lay on the floor.

“_____-san?”

“Yes, Mana-chan?” she responds after a short pause. The oscillating fan in the corner does nothing but move around the stifling air.

“I’m bored.” A fair statement. Laying and doing nothing is boring.

“Hajime, could you pick up ice cream?”

“You want me to go out and pick up ice cream for you in this heat?” he deadpans from his spot next to her, connected only by the hands they hold. That’s about all the contact they can bear.

“We’ll share,“ both girls answer in unison, equally as nonplussed, and that does the trick cuz he gets up and moves to the door.

“Hey, _____, I want something else too.”

“If it involves getting up, I can’t make any promises.” Even though she says that, she rolls onto her side to face him but makes no further moves to actually get off the floor.

“It’s fine, you can stay where you are.” He pads to her and crouches down where she is. “I want a kiss.”

And a kiss is what he gets, cute and very vanilla for the sake of the small child in the room.

“You and _____-san don’t seem like a good match at all.”

“Mana-chan!” she exclaims.

“If you love her, you have to kiss her like you mean it.” she explains as she hobbles over, fully prepared to demonstrate, and she plants a huge, sloppy kiss on her cheek. “See?”

He chuckles, watching his girlfriend wipe the remaining wetness off her cheek and ruffles Mana’s hair. “Yeah, I think I get it.”


	4. Tsukishima

The first day Tsukki gets to spend some quality alone time with her and his aunt just had to drop off his cousin.

The little snot is completely occupying all of her attention. To add insult to injury, she’s enjoying herself while utterly neglecting him!

His pride simply would not allow him to join the two on the floor in their game of pretend. But he’s so tempted, just to be near her.

“Kei.” He flicks his gaze to her at the call of his name. “Can you take over for me?”

He sighs like playing with the kid is the most taxing thing he’s ever had to do but settles in the spot she vacates either way.

“Thanks,” she chimes, kissing his cheek before running off.

There’s an awkward silence following her absence and it grates his nerves further. “Why does she like you?” the child blurts.

“Haaaa?”

“She has way more fun with me than you. I don’t get it.”

Tsukki’s eyes narrow at the runt, seriously considering chewing him out. There’s no way that’d play out positively for him, though, so he holds his tongue.

“Playing nice?” she jokes, sitting next to her boyfriend on the carpet.

“_____-san, why do you like Tsukki?”

“Why?” she asks, genuinely bewildered, but can’t help but humor the kid. “Well, he might not look like much of anything besides a grouch,” an indignant hmph from said grouch, “but he has a lot of good points,” she explains with a smile. “Like how he’s super cute, and smart, and he has a really great smile. I really don’t know why he doesn’t show it off more often.” The pout she turns on Tsukki is enough to make him lean away guiltily.

“I still don’t get what’s so great about him,” he grumbles. “But if you’re happy, then I guess it’s okay.”

“Thanks, Tsutomu-kun.” Tsukki swears the smugness she radiates from being so much better with kids than he is, is a tangible thing.


End file.
